


E assim seguimos...

by PollySPN



Series: Reencontro [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, First Dates, Gay Male Character, Kid Fic, Married Couple, Teenagers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollySPN/pseuds/PollySPN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E o tempo passa. As pessoas crescem. Briana tem seu primeiro encontro e a família deles continua com inesperados acontecimentos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	E assim seguimos...

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic foi escrita num momento de pura inspiração depois de lembrar quando meu filho me disse pela primeira vez que estava namorando. Foi um choque! Hahahaha... Espero que gostem. Podem comentar a vontade.
> 
> NOTA 1:.Tudo que está escrito aqui é ficção. Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia de como as coisas são na verdade.. Isso aqui é fruto da minha imaginação. Não ganho um centavo com isso. Eu só ganho satisfação pessoal e muita diversão. Além de exercitar minha imaginação, claro!
> 
> NOTA 2: Para situar a todos no tempo cronológico da fic. Jensen e Vivian vivem numa fazenda nos arredores de Dallas. Briana está com treze anos na fic, eles já tem Dylan (Vivian estava grávida dele no epílogo de Reencontro) que está com quatro anos agora, Jensen ainda trabalha como ator, mas cada vez mais se dedica a produção de filmes. Vivian está grávida do terceiro filho deles.

\- Você promete conversar com ele, mamãe? – Briana disse com a voz apreensiva. Vivian deu um beijo na testa de sua filha e sorriu ao ouvir “ _mamãe_ ”.

Briana raramente a chamava de mamãe agora. Era sempre mãe. Ela já tinha treze anos, mas às vezes, se comportava como uma garotinha assustada de nove. Hoje era um desses dias. Ela veio se sentar na enorme chaise da varanda do quarto de Vivian e Jensen, quando Vivian estava lendo e descansando. Essa gravidez estava sugando toda energia dela, e depois das recomendações estritas de seu médico que ela deveria repousar mais que tudo senão ela teria um parto prematuro, Vivian resolveu não facilitar, e o lugar que ela mais gostava de descansar era no seu quarto, na sua chaise com seus livros e a natureza ao redor. Foi ali que Briana a encontrou e se enroscou do lado dela, em silêncio. Até o momento que ela resolveu falar. E Vivian apenas ouviu.

\- Porque você sabe como é o papai – Briana disse suspirando. Jensen nunca deixou de ser ‘ _papai_ ’ – Ele acha que ainda tenho nove anos, que sou uma menininha, que não posso ter amigos, apenas amigas, e que todo amigo que se aproxima de mim ele precisa fazer aquela cara de capanga assassino e usa aquele ar de ‘ator que ganhou um Oscar e posso acabar com sua raça’. E com isso, todos borram de medo dele. Não é justo mamãe – Briana disse abraçando e se aconchegando mais em Vivian – É só um cinema. Uma tarde em Dallas e a gente volta pra casa.

\- Ok, Bri. Eu vou falar com ele – Vivian abraçou sua filha mais apertado e resolveu aproveitar o momento com ela – Mas você tem que ser paciente com seu pai, meu amor. Ele te ama mais que tudo e só está relutante em aceitar que você está crescendo.

\- Eu sei mamãe, mas ele é chato pra caramba com isso – Briana disse fazendo bico e Vivian teve que rir.

\- Ok, vou conversar com ele, prometo, tá? – Vivian sorriu e olhou nos lindos olhos verdes de Briana. Tão parecidos com os de Jensen. As sardas também.

\- Tá bom. Obrigada, mamãe – Briana sorriu e beijou a bochecha de Vivian. Em seguida acariciou a barriga dela e perguntou carinhosamente – Como está Robert?

\- Ele está indo muito bem, obrigada – Vivian disse e seu filho resolveu fazer uma aparição, chutando o lugar onde Briana colocou a mão – Tá vendo? Ele é realmente um ‘Robert’.

E com isso as duas caíram na gargalhada e ficaram por lá conversando e colocando os assuntos em dia, até que Dylan entrou correndo e chamando por Briana.

\- Bri, Daddy e vovô Alan, compraram um pônei para mim! – o garotinho de quatro anos disse animado puxando a irmã pela mão e apenas dando um aceno para Vivian.

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

\- Viv, eu prometo que não tem perigo algum. Ele já foi bem orientado que, para montar somente comigo, o avô ou Pete presentes – Jensen continuava a acariciar a barriga de Vivian enquanto ela se recostava no peito dele – Eu sei que você se preocupa, ainda mais depois de Bri e o acidente dela, mas eu jamais colocaria nossos filhos em perigo, meu amor. – Jensen terminou e deu um beijo no pescoço de sua esposa.

\- Eu sei Jens, eu confio em você mais que tudo – Vivian virou a cabeça e deixou Jensen beijá-la – E por falar em Bri, preciso conversar com você...

\- O que foi? Ela está bem? Aconteceu algo com ela? – Jensen já foi perguntando preocupado.

\- Jensen relaxa! Briana está ótima! – Vivian falou se afastando do marido e se virando para olhar diretamente nos olhos dele – Essa sua mania de achar que tudo pode acontecer com ela, já está passando dos limites Jensen. Briana é uma mocinha, está crescendo.

  
Jensen já imaginava onde essa conversa ia dar. Ele sabia que agia como um burro idiota às vezes, mas era incontrolável. Seu senso de proteção ativava ao máximo quando o assunto era seus filhos, e com Briana, ultimamente, isso estava saindo do controle. Ele se recusava a aceitar que ela não era mais sua garotinha, a menininha que adorava assistir Mulan com ele, que só queria o pai e ninguém mais. Agora tudo que ela fala é sobre artistas da moda, boy band, roupa, maquiagem (que ela está proibida de usar até que ele permita), amigos (masculinos e femininos) e passeios e mais passeios. Ele não gostava daquilo. Briana só tinha treze anos. Tudo bem que ia fazer quatorze em alguns meses, mas ainda assim era uma criança.

\- E daí? Ela ainda é minha filha. – Jensen disse com uma carranca.

\- Sério? Esse é seu argumento para o que está acontecendo? – Vivian olhou descrente para seu marido.

Jensen continuou olhando para Vivian e tentou permanecer firme, mas ele sabia que estava sendo um teimoso cabeça dura. Por fim, ele suspirou, passou a mão na testa e disse resignado.

\- Ok, ok. Estou sendo um idiota – ele fechou os olhos e suspirou de novo. Quando os abriu olhou diretamente para sua esposa – O que ela quer?

\- Que você permita que ela vá a Dallas com um amigo da escola para ver um filme e passear no shopping – Vivian disse tranquilamente, esperando a explosão do marido, que surpreendentemente não veio. O que veio foi silêncio. – Jens? Jensen?

\- Sozinha? Só os dois? – Jensen falou chocado – Como eu vou deixar um Zé Mané sair com a minha princesa?

\- Jensen Ross Ackles! Eu não acredito no que estou ouvindo!- Vivian falou exasperada – Como você ousa chamar o filho de alguém de Zé Mané? O que é isso? Você nem sabe com quem ela quer ir! Por favor!

\- Desculpe, Viv – Jensen falou sacudindo a cabeça – É força de expressão. Mas sério quem é esse.. esse ‘rapaz’... Oh meu Deus! Minha filha saindo com um moleque... Ok, parei.

\- É um colega de escola. Um menino que está no 9º ano. Um ótimo rapaz, que ela vem falando sem parar há alguns meses. E que você já teria ouvido, se deixasse de ser tão cabeça dura. Eu já me informei sobre ele e me parece ser um bom menino, com uma família estruturada e bom comportamento na escola e fora dela. O pai é médico, a mãe arquiteta e ele é filho único. – Vivian disse sem dar pausa para Jensen retrucar – Me tornei um detetive pelo jeito. Mas você me força a isso, porque tenho que ter argumentos com você, seu teimoso.

\- Ok, pode continuar. Ainda não sei o nome do meliante – Jensen disse cruzando os braços sobre o peito e dizendo sério para sua esposa – Sim, qualquer um que tenta roubar minha filha de mim é meliante.

\- Oh Deus! O que eu farei com você? – Vivian soltou uma risada e se aproximou do marido, acariciando os braços dele – O nome do garoto é Arthur Manning, ele tem catorze anos e nossa filha está tendo sua primeira paixonite Jensen. Nós temos que lidar com isso de forma que ela não se sinta acuada, não sinta necessidade de mentir para nós, meu amor.

\- Eu sei Viv, eu sei – Jensen suspirou e puxou a mão de Vivian para seus lábios – Mas o que eu faço se eu não consigo enxergar que ela não é mais uma garotinha que corre para os braços do pai a todo minuto?

\- Jens, ela sempre vai correr para seus braços. Sempre. Ela te adora e você é um excelente pai. Apenas a deixe ser ela mesma. Briana está crescendo, meu amor. Assim como Dylan também vai crescer um dia, e esse pequeno aqui também. – Vivian sorriu, acariciando a barriga com a mão livre e completou – Deixe pra você ter um ataque do coração quando ela tiver a primeira noite de sexo.

\- Vivian Ackles nem brinque com esse tipo de coisa! Isso nunca, mas nunca mesmo vai acontecer com a minha Bri!! – Jensen falou indignado e ao mesmo tempo apavorado, puxando sua esposa para seus braços e a beijando apaixonadamente.

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

\- _Daddy_ , por que você está com essa cara fechada? – Dylan perguntou sério para Jensen enquanto observava o pai fazer um lanche para os dois. Sua mãe e Briana estavam lá em cima no quarto de sua irmã, rindo e mexendo em roupas – Você tá bravo comigo? – em seguida o garotinho perguntou de olhos arregalados – Você não vai levar Silver embora, vai?

Jensen olhou para seu filho sentado no balcão ao lado dele. O garotinho que era uma mistura dele e de Vivian tinha os olhos assustados e fazia um esforço tremendo para não chorar. Jensen se sentiu um estúpido por fazer isso a seu filho. Ele largou o que estava fazendo e pegou o menino nos braços. O abraçou, beijou sua testa e olhou nos lindos olhos castanhos dele.

\- Não, meu amor. Eu não vou levar Silver embora – Jensen riu ao se lembrar do dia que Dylan colocou o nome do seu pônei de Silver, quando vestiu uma capa preta e disse que era o Zorro – Ele é seu. Daddy só está preocupado com uma coisa boba. Mas já passou. Sabe por que? Porque eu tenho a melhor família do mundo. – Vendo o sorriso de volta no rosto de Dylan, Jensen completou – E depois que você lanchar, eu vou pedir a Pete para te levar passear com Silver, que tal?

\- Oba!!! Bri também pode ir? Eu vou no meu Silver e ela vai no Samson? Eu sei que mamãe não pode ir, e que você vai querer ficar com ela, então Pete pode ir comigo e Bri. Deixa , Daddy? – Dylan falou rápido e animado e Jensen não pôde evitar de sorrir.

\- Claro que eu deixo, mas você tem que falar com sua irmã primeiro, pode ser que ela tenha feito outros planos, Dy – Jensen disse colocando o garotinho de volta no balcão e retomando sua tarefa de fazer os sanduíches.

\- Falar o que comigo, seu pestinha? – Briana entrou na cozinha e foi em direção a Dylan dando um beijo no rosto do seu irmão e em seguida chegando perto do seu pai e dando um abraço por trás – Dad...

Jensen respirou fundo ao sentir os braços de sua filha ao redor dele e seu coração fisgou no peito. O amor que ele tinha pela sua família o assustava, ao mesmo tempo em que o deixava maravilhado. Ele se virou como pôde e deu um beijo nos cabelos de Briana. Ela continuou abraçada ao pai enquanto ele terminava o lanche de Dylan.

\- Quer um também, princesa? – ele perguntou suavemente e não ouvindo mais nenhum barulho na cozinha perguntou – Onde está sua mãe?

\- Ela foi para o quarto tomar um banho e se deitar um pouco. Ela disse que estava com um pouco de dor de cabeça. – Briana disse se afastando de Jensen e indo em direção à geladeira pegar um suco – E não, não quero, obrigada. Vou tomar apenas um suco – e então se virou para Dylan e perguntou – O que você quer Dy?

\- _Cavalhar_. Eu com Silver e você com Samson – Dylan disse animado quando pai e filha caíram na gargalhada quando ele disse ‘cavalhar’.

\- É cavalgar Dylan. – Briana disse – E sim, eu vou com você. Quem vai conosco? Dad ou Pete?

\- Pete – Dylan disse com a boca cheia e recebeu um olhar de desaprovação do pai – Desculpa Daddy.

E logo que terminaram o lanche Jensen foi com eles até os estábulos ajudar Pete com os cavalos, e depois deu ordens estritas para Dylan e Briana obedecerem Pete e se despediu dos filhos com um beijo em cada um, e um aceno para Pete. Jensen voltou para a casa principal em busca de Vivian para se assegurar que sua esposa estava bem.

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Ele estava tão absorvido na leitura de um roteiro novo que nem viu alguém entrando no quarto de leitura, até que sentiu alguém tocar seus cabelos. Quando se virou, viu o rosto um pouco pálido de Vivian sorrindo para ele. Jensen se endireitou imediatamente no sofá, tirando os óculos de leitura e perguntando preocupado:

\- Você está bem Viv? Está com alguma dor? – e então se levantou tentando ajudar sua esposa a se acomodar no sofá macio – Preciso ligar para alguém?

\- Calma Jens! Estou melhor agora. Juro – Vivian disse se acomodando no sofá e sinalizando para Jensen se acomodar do lado dela – Eu só tive uma dor de cabeça que já passou. Esse rapazinho aqui não para quieto um minuto e eu quero meu marido do meu lado me abraçando. Pode ser?

Jensen sorriu e não pensou duas vezes antes de se sentar atrás de Vivian puxando-a para descansar as costas dela no peito dele. Ele a beijou nos cabelos, aspirando o cheiro de sua esposa, ficou passando a mão carinhosamente pelo lado da barriga de Vivian e eles ficaram assim, quietos e nos braços um do outro por um tempo até que o bebê pareceu se acalmar. Jensen riu e disse:

\- Melhor? Quer que eu pegue algo para você comer? – ele continuou com os carinhos em Vivian.

\- Não ouse se levantar! – Vivian o segurou no lugar – Nana está fazendo algo para eu comer. Daqui a pouco ela traz aqui. Então deixa eu curtir um pouco o meu marido lindo antes dos dois furacões retornarem e ... Antes de Julian e Nick chegarem.

Os carinhos pararam por alguns segundos, depois retornaram e Jensen perguntou pausadamente:

\- Por que tô sabendo disso só agora? – Julian e ele não eram os melhores amigos, mas a relação deles alcançou um nível de tolerância mútua – Algum problema que não estou ciente e do qual preciso me preparar? Porque nunca se sabe como seu irmão vai reagir quando algo não vai de acordo com o que ele pensa. E Deus me livre se ele sequer imaginar que a irmã dele não está sendo bem cuidada e amada e protegida e alimentada e com roupas boas e com...

\- Pare com isso! – Vivian disse rindo. Ela sabia que Jensen estava só provocando seu irmão e o excesso de preocupação de Julian – Eu também só soube hoje à tarde, antes de me deitar. E foi Nick quem me ligou. Ele me disse que ele e Julian têm algo importante a nos dizer, que chegam amanhã antes do almoço. Mas que não era para me preocupar. Eles estavam bem.

\- Ok então. Vamos esperar o que o excelentíssimo irmão tem para nos dizer. – Jensen disse despreocupado e mudou de assunto – Bri vai mesmo para Dallas com aquele meliante?

\- Jens, não chame o garoto assim. Ele é um bom menino. – Vivian disse pela milésima vez ao seu marido ciumento – E sim ela vai. E posso saber por que você não conversou com ela sobre Arthur?

\- Viv, eu permitir que ela saia com esse meliante é uma coisa, agora você achar que vou conversar com ela sobre o que esses dois fazem ou farão juntos é muito para mim. Nem fodendo vou fazer isso! Eu não quero nem pensar que ela já olha para garotos, o que dirá admitir que ela pode começar a namorar um deles? – Jensen bufou – Não vou permitir que um moleque qualquer pense que minha filha é uma...

\- Meu Deus do céu! O que eu vou fazer com você? – Vivian enrugou a testa e continuou – É só um cinema e uma tarde num shopping cheio de gente, pelo amor de qualquer coisa! Você nunca fez isso na vida? Qual é Jensen! Nem Julian foi esse homem das cavernas quando eu tinha a idade de Bri! E se você vier com o papo de “eu era homem”, você vai dormir no quarto de hóspedes!

\- Ok, ok. – Jensen falou – Não precisa se exaltar e nem partir para atitudes extremas.

\- Ótimo! – Vivian disse fechando os olhos e se mexendo para achar outra posição confortável – E agora me prometa que você vai tratar bem Arthur quando ele vier aqui pegar Briana amanhã à tarde.

\- O que você quer dizer com tratar bem? – Jensen perguntou e quando viu o olhar que Vivian atirou a ele completou apressado – Tá bom, eu prometo. Mas não prometo não deixar claro como são as coisas com minha Bri.

Vivian caiu na gargalhada quando viu a carranca do seu marido e os olhos sérios dele.

\- Tenho pena de Bri. Você e Julian na mesma casa? Ela não merecia isso no primeiro encontro dela. – E a mulher continuou rindo.

\- Pela primeira vez na vida, terei que concordar com seu irmão num assunto. – Jensen falou emburrado.

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Jensen estava passando pelo corredor, rumo à cozinha onde Vivian, Nana e Dylan preparavam algo para a chegada de Julian e Nick quando ouviu uma música animada no quarto de Briana. A porta estava entreaberta e ele espiou. Sua filha estava dançando em frente ao espelho enorme que ela insistiu em colocar no quarto há alguns meses, e um bocado de roupas estavam espalhadas pelo chão.

  
Jensen abriu um pouco mais a porta, sem fazer barulho para não perturbar Briana e ficou observando silenciosamente sua filha cantar e fazer uns passos de dança enquanto sorria para si mesma no espelho. O loiro de repente sentiu uma nostalgia inesperada. Nostalgia dos tempos em que Briana apenas queria brincar com ele, ver filmes a tarde toda quando ele retornava de alguma viagem de trabalho, fazia brigadeiros e bolos de chocolate só para ele, não dava um minuto de sossego a ele enquanto eles não saiam para cavalgar juntos. Ele também se lembrou das viagens deles para o Brasil, quando tudo parecia voltar ao lugar. Naquele lago, no interior daquele lindo país, Jensen sentia um poder e uma força inexplicável que o ligava a Bri e Vivian. E agora Dylan. Ele amava viajar para lá e fazia tempos que não iam. Ele prometeu a si mesmo que logo que Robert nascesse, e pudesse viajar, eles iriam passar um tempo no Brasil.

Ele continuou observando sua filha e finalmente percebeu as mudanças físicas que estavam acontecendo com Briana. Ela estava ficando alta, mas não era desengonçada, as pernas bem torneadas, os seios despontando, os cabelos no meio das costas, castanhos como os de Vivian, olhos verdes mais claros que os de Jensen, mas tão ou mais expressivos do que os dele. Ela tinha um nariz fino e arrebitado. E Jensen sabia que algumas sardas pontilhavam o nariz. Briana tinha o sorriso dos Ackles, e isso era capaz de derreter o mais duro dos corações. Jensen sabia que sua filha era linda, mas ele nunca tinha percebido o efeito que a beleza dela poderia causar. Ele sentiu e orgulho e medo ao mesmo tempo.

Briana era uma mistura dele e de Vivian no que diz respeito à aparência física, mas no quesito personalidade, ela sempre foi e é apenas Bri. Ela tinha uma presença única, um ar de confiança, serenidade e receptividade como poucos. Qualquer um se sentia a vontade perto dela. Ela sorria por e para qualquer coisa, e conseguia sempre extrair o melhor das pessoas. E sua menina estava crescendo e mostrando ao mundo o que ela apenas tinha mostrado em família. O mundo ia começar a ver o quão linda e preciosa era sua filha. Na verdade um moleque de catorze anos já estava vendo. Jensen bufou e com isso a menina desviou sua atenção do espelho e olhou em direção a ele. Briana sorriu e Jensen sentiu outra onda de amor encher seu peito. Ela foi em direção a ele de braços estendidos e Jensen não pensou duas vezes antes de abraça-la. Eles ficaram assim até que Briana se afastou um pouco e falou:

\- O que você tá fazendo aí, me espionando? – e ela olhou direto para seu pai e começou a rir maliciosamente – Você tem uma paixonite pelo Bruno Mars e não quer que ninguém saiba?

Jensen gargalhou e voltou a abraçar forte sua filha. Outra coisa dela que era bem peculiar: seu bom humor e perspicácia.

\- Não chegou nem perto. Sua mãe é proprietária absoluta desse velho coração. – Jensen disse começando a dançar com Briana quando começou a tocar “ _When I was Your Man_ ” – Sabe o que eu estava fazendo na porta do seu quarto? – Diante na negativa de sua filha, Jensen continuou – Observando o quanto você é linda. O quanto eu senti falta de dançar com você, como agora. O quanto quero bater nesse tal de “Arthur” e o quanto eu amo você.

\- Eu também amo você, _Daddy_. Muito. Muito. Muito. – Briana disse suavemente, se recostando no peito de Jensen e eles continuaram dançando até a música acabar.

Em seguida começou “ _Treasure_ ” e Briana puxou seu pai para dançar no ritmo mais animado e falou para ele:

\- Obrigada por me deixar ir ao cinema com Arthur – Bri disse rindo – Você vai gostar dele, _Daddy_. Ele é legal.

\- Não sei não – Jensen disse amuado, mas sabendo que no fundo ele faria qualquer coisa para ver sua Briana sempre sorrindo. Mesmo que fosse ser ‘legal’ com um moleque de catorze anos – Mas eu vou dar a ele uma chance. Por você, apenas por você minha Bri.

\- Poxa Dad, é apenas um cinema! Só vamos ver um filme – Briana disse rodopiando no quarto ao som de Bruno Mars – Mas se ele quiser me beijar, eu deixo.

\- Briana Ackles! – Jensen disse estupefato, quando ele observou a menina sair do quarto correndo em direção à cozinha quando começou a tocar “ _Locked Out Of Heaven_ ”.

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Julian e Nick chegaram e como sempre foi um alvoroço. As crianças exigindo atenção dos tios, Nana querendo checar se Julian não estava magro demais, doente demais, gordo demais. Dylan tomando toda a atenção do Tio Nick, contando como estava na escola nova e como ele já era um menino grande porque tinha seu próprio cavalo. Era um pônei ainda, mas Daddy havia lhe prometido outro quando ele tivesse idade suficiente. Mas Dylan disse a Nick que ele não queria outro cavalo. Silver sempre seria seu cavalo preferido. Briana e Julian tinham muitos assuntos para colocar em dia, e depois de tantas atividades, Vivian ficou muito cansada e teve que ir se deitar. Julian ficou imediatamente preocupado e só não começou um questionamento digno da polícia em cima de Jensen, porque Nana garantiu a ele que Vivian estava bem, apenas grávida.

Quando Briana avisou a todos que iria se arrumar, Jensen se tornou inquieto, arredio e hostil. Julian não estava muito diferente e só não arrumou outra confusão porque Nick o arrastou para o quarto deles.

Jensen tentou brincar um pouco com Dylan, mas mesmo o garotinho se aborreceu com o pai por causa da evidente distração e irritação de Jensen e saiu porta afora dizendo que preferia conversar com Pete e Silver. O loiro soltou um suspiro e tentou se acalmar. Os pensamentos frenéticos de Jensen não ajudavam em nada. “ _É só um cinema. Briana é responsável. Ela não vai fugir de casa, seu imbecil. Ela só vai ficar exposta, sozinha e com um rapaz que eu nem sei quem é. E se acontece algum acidente na estrada indo para Dallas? E se os pais desse rapaz resolve sequestrá-la? Ou ainda, se os pais desse rapaz ou esse rapaz avisou para imprensa que sua filhinha, seu bebê, estava batendo perna num shopping acompanhada de seu namoradinho? E se o shopping for invadido, bombardeado ou entrar lunáticos atirando em todo mundo? E se sua Briana se perder, e... Ok, pare com isso agora mesmo Ackles! Depois de velho ficou burro e imbecil?”_. E com isso Jensen se levantou e foi guardar os brinquedos que Dylan deixou espalhado na sala e com certeza não faria uma boa impressão nos seus ‘convidados’. “Era só o que me faltava. Eu fazer o papel do pai legal e descolado para um moleque de catorze anos, quando o que eu quero é gritar com ele e botá-lo para correr”. De novo ele sacudiu a cabeça, sentindo vergonha de seus sentimentos.

\- Você está a ponto de se tornar ridículo, sabe disso não é? – Vivian disse entrando na sala e rindo. – Jens pare com esses pensamentos sem sentido.

\- Desde quando você começou a ler mentes, Srª Ackles? – Jensen disse fazendo uma carranca e encarando sua mulher – Ela é minha filha. Eu tenho o direito de ser ridículo.

Vivian riu de novo e sacudiu a cabeça. Ela começou a andar em direção a ele, com os braços estendidos, pedindo um abraço. O que Jensen deu de bom grado.

\- Claro que você tem. E ela tem uma sorte danada por ter um pai como você. Todos os nossos filhos têm. – Vivian se afastou e beijou o queixo dele – Eu sei que você está preocupado. E também sei que está sendo um inferno para você se controlar e não explodir.

\- Viv... – Jensen suspirou e disse derrotado – Eu sou um idiota. Como é que eu posso estar pensando em brigar com um garoto de catorze anos? Como é que eu quero enterrar esse menino vivo? Eu sou um monstro? Que tipo de pai eu sou que não apoia as decisões de sua filha? Que tipo de pai eu sou que não quero Briana feliz? Mas... eu só queria que ela ainda fosse minha garotinha.

\- Jens, ela sempre será sua filha, não importa o que aconteça. Ela sempre vai precisar de você, seja em que idade e situação forem. E você não é um idiota. Você apenas quer protegê-la de tudo e de todos. Isso não é errado. Não é errado você querer protegê-la. – Vivian sorriu e deu outro leve beijo no marido – Mas é errado você não deixá-la viver uma vida plena e com as próprias descobertas dela, amor. Ela está crescendo, ela está descobrindo um mundo novo fora dessas paredes e nós não podemos evitar isso. Nossa responsabilidade como pais, é estar aqui, sempre. Aqui para apoiá-la, incentivá-la, ampará-la, corrigi-la quando for preciso. Precisamos deixá-la abrir as asas e descobrir até onde ela quer e pode voar, meu amor. Essa é a vida – Vivian esperou um pouco mais e continuou – Você não acha que eu queria que ela ficasse sempre pequena, sob minhas asas, sob minha proteção? Eu queria. Você mais que ninguém sabe o que Briana significa para mim. Minha salvação de tudo que passei. Ela é um dos meus tesouros pelo qual eu morreria num piscar de olhos. Mas ela não é minha propriedade. Nem sua. Nem de ninguém. Ela é linda e merece viver a vida plenamente. Com tudo que tem direito. Você precisa começar a enxergar isso e ver que ela está crescendo e vai viver a vida dela, com ou sem nós. E eu sinceramente espero que ela nos deixe fazer parte dessa jornada. Que tal a gente confiar na nossa filha? No nosso amor por ela e no amor dela por nós?

Eles se encararam por mais alguns minutos e então Jensen se inclinou e beijou profundamente Vivian. Foi um beijo cheio de gratidão, compreensão e agradecimento. Quando eles se separaram, Jensen acariciou o rosto de Vivian e disse apenas:

\- Obrigado.

\- Não há de quê – Vivian respondeu suavemente, beijando a palma da mão do seu marido que ainda estava na sua bochecha – E agora eu vou ver como está nossa princesa. E você seja o anfitrião perfeito, ok?

\- Ok. – Jensen deu outro beijo suave em Vivian – Mas não confie muito na sorte.

Vivian soltou uma risada e voltou para a parte da casa que dava acesso aos quartos deixando um Jensen pensativo para trás.

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

\- Uau Bri! Você está linda, meu amor – foi a primeira coisa que ele disse quando sua filha entrou na sala acompanhada de Vivian.

A menina vestia uma calça jeans customizada com rasgos e cristais, uma blusa de mangas longas com uma discreta estampa de onça, um cachecol branco displicentemente enrolado no pescoço. Eles poderiam estar no Texas, mas janeiro era frio. Briana calçava botas pretas, de cano longo e sem salto. Uma jaqueta preta, de couro completaria o visual quando ela a vestisse. No momento a jaqueta estava nas mãos de Vivian. Briana tinha os cabelos castanhos soltos, brilhantes e em cachos pelos ombros e usava apenas um leve batom rosado. Ela estava simples, mas linda. Jensen sentiu o peito inchar de orgulho e em seguida uma fisgada na barriga de ciúmes. Ele sorriu para sua filha e completou:

\- Embora eu ache que essa calça está apertada demais – e cruzou os braços no peito.

\- Pela primeira vez na vida eu tenho que concordar com seu pai, Bri – Julian completou se levantando e cruzando os braços também – A calça está justa demais.

\- Ah, por favor! Parem com isso vocês dois! – Nick disse abrindo os braços e recebendo um sorriso e o abraço apertado de Briana – Ela está linda e vai deixar o Arthur babando. Não é minha doce Bri?

\- Obrigada Tio Nick. – e a menina deu um beijo na bochecha do seu tio postiço.

\- Eu não mereço um abraço também? – Jensen perguntou erguendo os olhos e não conseguindo mais esconder o orgulho na voz – Seu velho pai perdeu o posto de vez, é isso?

Briana riu e se afastou de Nick, correndo de encontro a Jensen.

\- Você não é velho, Dad – Briana disse abraçando Jensen pela cintura enquanto ele beijava os cabelos macios da garota – Um pouco chato, às vezes, mas não velho. Qual é! Todas as mães das minhas amigas e amigos têm inveja de mamãe. – Briana gargalhou diante do som de espanto de Jensen e Vivian - E nunca, nunca você vai perder posto algum. Deixe de ser bobo. Eu amo você, Daddy. Muito.

Jensen estava se sentindo um bobão completo pela súbita vontade de chorar. Mas ele se segurou e ficou apenas lá, abraçando sua menina quando a campainha da casa tocou e ele ficou tenso, sabendo de antemão quem era. Ele recebeu um olhar de aviso de Vivian e acenou brevemente com a cabeça.

Julian foi correndo abrir a porta e recebeu um rosnado de Nick. Quando ele abriu a porta se deparou com um garoto alto para catorze anos, cabelos loiros, no comprimento dos ombros, olhos azuis, vestido tão casualmente quanto Briana. Ele tinha um sorriso nervoso nos lábios, e piscava os olhos sem parar. Julian notou um carro parado e um homem descendo dele.

\- O..Oi.. Meu nome é Arthur Manning e eu vim aqui buscar Briana para gente ir ao cinema – o menino falou rápido e mordeu o lábio inferior.

Julian observou que o homem ficou recostado no carro, de braços cruzados esperando qualquer sinal de problema. Julian ficou encarando o garoto mais um pouco e enfim perguntou:

\- Quem é o cara do carro?

\- M...Meu pai... Ele vai nos levar, deixar no shopping e depois que terminar seu horário de trabalho voluntário na Clínica Infantil de Dallas, ele vai nos buscar e trazer de volta. – Arthur disse e perguntou cauteloso à Julian – Você é o Sr. Ackles? Porque as fotos que eu vi na internet, não se parece com...

\- Eu não o pai de Briana. Eu sou o tio. – Julian respondeu seco e foi quando Nick chegou e disse.

\- Olá Arthur, eu sou Nick, o outro tio de Briana. Esse cara aqui deve estar tentando te assustar, mas não se preocupe com ele, ele é inofensivo como um coelhinho – Nick ouviu Julian bufar levemente – Algum problema Julian? – diante da negativa, Nick disse ao rapaz – Vamos entrar. Briana está te esperando.

Nick segurou Julian pelo braço e disse algo no ouvido dele que fez com que o outro se mantivesse no lugar e deixasse Arthur entrar na casa. Nick seguiu atrás do garoto e ouviu Julian bufar nas suas costas. Bastou um olhar de Nick e Julian mordeu a língua, parando de fazer de barulhos.

Quando Arthur chegou até a sala, Vivian estava ao lado de Jensen, acariciando o braço dele e sorrindo amplamente. Jensen tinha uma carranca, uma expressão de poucos amigos e não dava a mínima se o garoto estivesse se borrando nas calças. Era bom mesmo. Porque assim ele aprendia de uma vez por todas que ninguém ia brincar com sua filha. Ninguém. Muito menos um moleque de catorze anos. Jensen observou quando Briana sorriu para Arthur e ele sorriu de volta. Os olhos verdes da menina brilharam e sem poder se controlar, uma pontada de ciúmes invadiu o peito de Jensen. Vivian apertou levemente seu braço e Jensen respirou para se controlar.

\- Dad, Mom, este é Arthur – Briana disse se aproximando do garoto sorrindo e ficando do lado dele – Arthur, esse é meu pai, Jensen, e minha mãe, Vivian.

\- Prazer em conhecê-los Sr. E Srª Ackles – Arthur disse sorrindo nervosamente quando viu Jensen cruzar os braços no peito e olhar direto para ele.

\- Por favor, me chame de Vivian – Vivian disse se afastando de Jensen para dar um leve abraço no rapaz e completou apontando em direção a Jensen – E pode chama-lo de Jensen.

\- Não. Sr. Ackles está muito bem – Jensen viu quando Briana revirou os olhos, mas ele não ia dar mole para o garoto. Ele quer sair com sua filha? Ele vai ter que coragem para enfrentá-lo – E rapazinho, onde você pretende levar minha filha? Com quem vocês vão? Que horas vão voltar? Qual o número do seu telefone?

\- Pai! – Briana falou indignada – Você já sabe de tudo isso. E mamãe tem o número de Arthur e dos pais dele. Por favor, pai!

Vivian se colocou entre Jensen e o casal de jovens e disse sorrindo para os dois:

\- Sim, eu sei. E agora vou acompanha-los até lá fora e falar com seus pais, Arthur. – Vivian deu um olhar furioso para Jensen e foi em direção à porta.

Jensen fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Olhou para Briana e viu uma leve tristeza nos olhos dela. Ele se sentiu um babaca completo por estar agindo desse jeito, por estar estragando a alegria que Briana mostrou minutos antes. Tomou uma decisão e foi até a porta. Lá chegando, viu que Vivian conversava com casal animadamente e Briana e Arthur esperavam pacientemente a conversa terminar. Jensen se aproximou deles e disse tranquilo, estendendo a mão para o homem:

\- Olá, boa tarde. Eu sou Jensen Ackles, pai de Briana. Você deve ser o pai de Arthur – e soltando a mão do homem e se virando para a mulher disse – Você deve ser a mãe. Prazer em conhecê-los.

\- O prazer é nosso Sr. Ackles. E sim, eu sou George Manning e essa é minha esposa Lucy Manning. – o homem disse amigavelmente – Vamos levar as crianças para passear, ver um filme. Faço atendimentos gratuitos uma vez por semana numa clínica em Dallas e por isso os estou levando e depois do meu turno, eu os trarei de volta. Minha esposa vai viajar a trabalho. Termino meu turno por volta de seis da tarde, provavelmente em torno de sete da noite já estarei aqui com eles. – George sorria e continuou – Espero que esteja tudo bem com isso. Deixamos nossos telefones e o de Arthur com sua esposa.

\- Oh, está tudo bem. Os planos estão ótimos para mim. – E sorrindo mais uma vez Jensen se despediu deles e foi em direção a uma carrancuda Briana.

\- Vem cá, meu amor. – Briana se aproximou dele relutante e olhou desconfiada para seu pai. Jensen a puxou num abraço e disse baixinho apenas para ela ouvir – Me desculpe se te magoei. Não era minha intenção. Você está linda. Se divirta no seu passeio. Chegue no horário. Não faça nada de errado. E lembre-se que eu te amo muito.

Briana abraçou o pai pela cintura e em seguida o puxou pelo pescoço e deu um beijo na bochecha dele.

\- Obrigada. Eu também te adoro – e com isso deu um abraço em Vivian também, acenou em despedida para eles e entrou no carro dos Mannings.

\- Parabéns Sr. Ackles. Finalmente caiu em si? – Vivian disse olhando divertida para o marido.

\- Não. Eu apenas não suporto ver tristeza nos olhos da minha filhota – Jensen se aproximou de Vivian e a abraçou pela cintura – E se o preço a pagar é ser ‘descolado e legal’ com esse moleque, que Deus me ajude, mas eu vou ao menos tentar.

Vivian gargalhou enquanto eles voltavam abraçados para dentro de casa.

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Quando a celeuma em torno da saída de Briana com o rapaz se acalmou, eles se sentaram no escritório de Jensen e Vivian, o que ela carinhosamente chamava de sala de leitura. Na verdade era mais como uma sala conjugada com escritório, com sofás grandes e confortáveis, escrivaninhas individuais para Jensen e Vivian, frigobar, banheiro e uma varanda enorme com uma vista linda de grande parte da fazenda. Era o local predileto de Vivian na casa e ela preferiu ir para lá quando Nick anunciou que eles tinham algo importante a compartilhar com Jensen e Vivian.

Assim que Vivian se acomodou no sofá, e Jensen se sentou e colocou os pés dela no colo, Julian e Nick se sentaram no chão, no tapete grosso e ficaram bem de frente a Vivian. Ela nunca vira o irmão tão nervoso. Um súbito medo se abateu nela e antes que entrasse em pânico, perguntou a Julian:

\- Você está doente Ju? Ou Nick? – Vivian mordeu os lábios preocupada.

\- Não, Viv. Não estou e nem Nick está. – Julian disse afastando uma mecha dos cabelos dela e colocando atrás da orelha – E nem Nick está. Não se preocupe com isso – Julian olhou Nick, respirou fundo e continuou falando calmo – Na verdade estamos aqui para dizer que oficializamos nossa união no Brasil. Isso agora é permitido lá e nós somos legalmente casados. Na verdade temos uma união estável reconhecida legalmente e isso nos dá direitos de qualquer outro casal.

\- Que coisa boa Ju! Estou muito feliz por vocês – Vivian disse sorrindo para Julian e depois jogando um beijo para Nick.

\- Tem mais Viv – Julian respirou fundo e continuou – Nós tivemos que fazer isso porque entramos no processo de adoção. Sim, Nick e eu vamos adotar – diante do brilhante sorriso de Vivian e de uma lágrima no rosto dela, Julian continuou mal contendo a emoção na voz – Na verdade, eles já são quase nossos. Faltam detalhes, Viv.

\- Eles? – Vivian perguntou baixinho.

\- Sim, eles – Julian disse sorrindo em meio à lágrimas contidas – Nós nos apaixonamos por Anna quando visitávamos os abrigos do governo brasileiro. Ela tem quatro anos Viv e é linda. Quando entramos com o pedido de adoção dela, descobrimos que ela tinha um irmão de apenas sete meses. Não conseguimos separá-los. E Nick e eu decidimos adotar os dois. Anna e Daniel.

\- Isso é lindo Ju. Parabéns a vocês dois. Tenho certeza que serão crianças mais que amadas. Elas têm sorte por ter vocês dois como pais – Vivian disse e viu Jensen concordar com a cabeça.

\- Obrigado Monstrinha – Julian sorriu emocionado – Mas tem mais Viv. Daniel não é uma criança completamente saudável. Quer dizer, ele agora está, mas ele nasceu com um defeito. Uma má formação congênita. E ele precisa de cuidados e atenção extra. Ele nasceu com um problema chamado espinha bífida. A dele é de grau leve, mas ainda assim precisa de cuidados, algumas cirurgias ao longo do caminho e muita terapia física. Nós, Nick e eu, estamos mais que dispostos a dar a Daniel e Anna, um lar. Nós os amamos e eles serão parte de nossa família agora.

\- Ele já passou por uma cirurgia para colocar uma válvula no cérebro. – foi a vez de Nick falar - É um procedimento comum para pessoas que têm espinha bífida porque devido a má formação da medula espinhal há problemas de absorção de líquidos e pode acumular água no cérebro e trazer prejuízos irreparáveis. A cirurgia é mais que necessária, é imprescindível. E nós já pagamos por ela para Daniel. Ele está com 1 anos e dois meses agora e é uma criança linda e alegre. Ele e Anna são bastante unidos e ela o protege como uma leoa. É engraçado e emocionante de ver. Daniel precisa de cuidados intensos nesses primeiros seis, sete anos de vida para que ele possa crescer bem e ter uma vida mais próxima do normal possível. Julian e eu estamos mais que dispostos a oferecer isso a ele. Ele é uma criança normal, apenas com uma pequena deficiência física. Todos os médicos nos deram um prognóstico básico do que esperar, mas nós vamos mover mundos e fundos para que Daniel tenha todas as oportunidades que qualquer criança teria. Ele e Anna. – Nick falou determinado.

Todos ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos até que Jensen falou:

\- Parabéns a vocês dois. Anna e Daniel realmente são garotos de sorte. E vocês sabem que podem contar com nosso apoio incondicional. – Jensen disse sorrindo para Nick e Julian – Vocês verão a benção que é ter filhos. E o fato de Daniel precisar de cuidados, não é problema nenhum. Pelo contrário, ele será tão amado quanto qualquer outro sobrinho que eu tenho. Podem ter certeza.

\- Exatamente. Eu não vejo a hora de conhecê-los. Quando eles estarão em definitivo com vocês Ju? – Vivian perguntou animada – Eu vou para o Brasil assim que eu puder para conhecê-los. Eu serei titia!! Que maravilha!

\- Assim que voltarmos ao Brasil eles já virão morar conosco. Nossa casa está completamente pronta para recebê-los e fizemos todas as adaptações necessárias para Daniel e faremos outras ao longo do caminho quando ele precisar. – Julian olhou intensamente para sua irmã e respirou fundo - Na verdade Viv, ainda há outro assunto que preciso conversar com você – Julian se ajeitou no tapete e continuou – Eu larguei a Marinha – diante do espanto de Vivian e Jensen ele logo completou – Foi uma decisão tomada por mim e que Nick apoiou. Eu estou abrindo um empresa de consultoria em negócios marinhos. Pois bem, eu já estava pensando há anos nisso. Em largar a Marinha. Por mais que eu amasse o meu trabalho, eu amo Nick muito mais e essas viagens longas e constantes estavam me deprimindo ao invés de me alegrar como antes e desgastando nosso relacionamento. Quando Daniel e Anna chegaram, isso só cimentou minha decisão. Daniel precisa de nós dois, não seria justo eu delegar toda a responsabilidade de cuidar de Daniel em cima de Nick e eu ficar apenas com alguns meses por ano devido ao trabalho. Nossos filhos e nossa família vêm em primeiro lugar. Nick continua com seus restaurantes e eu vou trabalhar em casa agora. Foi um arranjo perfeito e está tudo indo conforme planejado.

\- Por que eu acho que tem mais coisa por aí? – Vivian falou um tanto intrigada e cautelosa.

\- Porque eu vou te pedir algo que talvez não seja justo, mas realmente não tenho outra opção – Julian disse repentinamente nervoso e buscando o apoio de Nick, segurando na mão de seu parceiro – Eu preciso de Nana.

Vivian ficou muda. Sua cabeça rodopiava. Seu coração começou a bater forte. Ela piscou várias vezes para tentar clarear a mente. Não conseguiu falar nada, mesmo que ela abrisse a boca várias vezes. Foi Jensen quem falou:

\- Como assim Julian? Nana? – Jensen falou confuso – Você quer levar Nana embora?

\- Eu não pediria isso se eu realmente não precisasse dela Viv – Julian continuava a falar diretamente com Vivian – Nana foi nossa mãe quando Deus levou a nossa. E eu sei o quanto ela significa para você, para Bri, Dylan. Eu sei disso. E jamais pensei que pediria isso a você. Mas realmente preciso da ajuda dela agora Viv. Eu não faço ideia de como cuidar de crianças, de comidas, de conversas, de brincadeiras. Daniel vai consumir muito nosso tempo e não quero que Anna se sinta deixada de lado. Quero fazer as coisas direito e mesmo que eu tenha Nick, ainda preciso da orientação de uma mãe. E Nana é nossa mãe Viv. Eu preciso dela nesse momento. Por favor? – Julian tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

\- Ju, eu... eu.... – Vivian limpou uma lágrima – Eu entendo. De verdade e não estou brava com você. Não mesmo. Mas essa decisão não depende só de mim. Depende de Nana também. Eu vou apoiar o que quer que ela decidir fazer, ok? – Vivian tentou se sentar e foi ajudada por Jensen e Julian – Vem cá. Me dá um abraço e jamais se sinta culpado por precisar de alguém. Nana não é minha propriedade. Como você bem disse, ela é nossa mãe. Minha e sua. E você está precisando dela nesse momento. Como precisei um dia e ela estava lá. Você e ela. Agora é minha vez de retribuir, ok? Se ela quiser ir, ela vai. E Anna e Daniel terão a melhor avó do mundo do lado deles. – Vivian abriu os braços e sentiu seu irmão se aconchegar neles, respirando aliviado.

\- Obrigado. E por favor, não fique brava. Eu já falei com Nana e ela me disse que iria comigo desde que você não ficasse magoada. Que ela me ama do mesmo jeito que ela te ama e que ela iria onde nós quiséssemos que ela fosse e onde ela fosse necessária. Portanto só falta você falar com ela, Viv. – Julian disse baixinho – Desculpe se passei por cima de você. Mas precisava saber se podia contar com ela. E quase levei uma surra pelo telefone quando disse isso a ela. Palavras de Nana: “A próxima vez que você duvidar de que farei tudo por você ou Vivian, eu vou te bater de chicote e te fazer comer um balde de doce de figo” – Vivian começou a gargalhar e Julian se sentiu como se um peso de cem quilos foram tirados de suas costas.

\- Pois então vamos lá, temos malas a arrumar e duas crianças para convencer. Porque você sabe que Briana e Dylan vão protestar, certo? – Vivian disse um tanto apreensiva.

\- Sim, sabemos. Mas nós contamos com você e Jensen para nos ajudar nisso também. – Nick falou tomando uma respiração profunda.

\- Conte conosco Nick – Jensen simplesmente respondeu dando um abraço em Nick e em seguida apertando a mão de Julian – Parabéns Julian. Vocês tomaram uma bela decisão. Família não tem preço.

Julian acenou e apertou a mão de Jensen de volta. Pela primeira vez houve uma chama de respeito mútuo entre os dois homens. Nick e Vivian trocaram um olhar cheio de alegria e esperança.

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

FIM (por enquanto, porque nunca se sabe o que pode vir por aí hehehe)


End file.
